Chronicle
Time always picks Chronicle’s side: it is merciless to her enemies. Increases the duration of mythic towers' effects by 20–56.13%. Role: time traveler Biography Chronicle can't recall when it happened to her. Maybe, it happened ten years ago. Or maybe twelve. The only thing she remembers for sure is that it was the first time she got the taste of the power of time. She embraced its magical essence and realized that she must take good care of her talents. The girl was born in a family of a healer and a former Heroine, and the people foreshadowed her a future at least as exciting as her mother’s fate. Chronicle shrugged off their predictions, preferring fun and play - running away to the river, catching hares, playing sweet tricks on villagers - rather than studying. Back then, her name was Nysa, and, together with her friends, she was wandering around ruins, searching for interesting artifacts, jewelry, and books. The girl liked everything that was related to antiquity: after all, everything used to be much more fascinating back then! All those peculiar costumes, beliefs, hairpins! She was tremendously proud of her collection of different antiques and never missed an opportunity to enlarge it. One of those days, instead of attending another incredibly tedious and boring lesson on elementary magic, Nysa decided to explore a cave that her friends had recently found. The girl went there alone, as she did not want to share (even with her friends) all those amazing things that she could find there. The cave reminded a monster’s deserted liar. Nysa was shivering with excitement: what if Fire Drake used to live here, rested on its laurels and left some real treasures behind? And she would get all of them. Nysa did not find piles of gold there; however, there was no shortage of interesting trinkets. ‘No shortage’ was definitely an understatement! There were so many trinkets that the girl stowed her hands full of them. Curiosity led Nysa so far away that she no longer could find the way out of the cave. However, it was not quite the end of her problems! She heard some voices somewhere from above. Being unable to understand, if those were her friend's voices or they belonged to some strangers, the girl got a scare and huddled herself up in a corner. It was an old, decaying cave, and when suddenly the stones started falling down from the ceiling, Nysa was only able to utter a scream. She got really scared rather than prepared to lose her life. What surprised her most, was that she opened her eyes being safe and well. The stones above her head had just …frozen. So did the roaring of wind and things that she dropped: they had just stopped halfway between her fingers and the ground. Nysa wondered if she did it herself or… The time stood still, and the girl felt a soft pricking in her palms. Nysa remembered that her teachers told her that when the magic appeared, the skin felt a tingling sensation. She cried for help, but nobody answered, though there were people above. Carefully stepping aside, Nysa tried to move her hand same way as her teacher of magic taught her. It didn't work out the exact way… The stones fell down on the things, which she so carefully gathered; however, she no longer cared about them! She could control time! Inspired by her discovery, Nysa rushed upwards and, indeed, found her friends at the entrance to the cave. Keeping her own prankish and strong-willed personality, Nysa started attending magic classes; however, she got a new angle on them. She was practicing alone outdoors, and, little by little, her power was growing. The years went by, Nysa became Chronicle, and her abilities turned out to be effective not only for fooling around, but also for dealing with serious matters of the world. The girl understood that her gift could save many lives and decided to devote her life to helping her home kingdom. All in all, anybody can attack the monsters with a bludgeon, but is it only her who can control the time! Also, there is a space for running high: you can always make fun of monsters and scoundrels or help your friends and challenge yourself. With time, an ordinary village girl became a magician of a local vassal's special unit. Sometimes Chronicle left the squad to do great deeds on her own, and the fame of the mighty sorceress with a unique ability to warp time itself got around the West of Praya. Just a little while ago, the fate brought her to an upland village, which was attacked by the monsters. Chronicle easily handled the threat and decided to wait through the night in a tavern. This is where she met you – her new Lord/Lady – and enthusiastically accepted your invitation to become a part of your team. After all, it is not so bad to be a Heroine if you get an opportunity to see the world at its best. ru:Хроника Category:Heroes Category:Mythic